It's a Wonderful Life
by Follow Those Owls
Summary: At his house, Scott's considered a mistake. A problem. A screw up. And one day, when his brothers go too far, he wishes he was never born. Little did he know he was about to get exactly what he wished for.
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

**I've had this idea for a while. Based on what they say in the show, Scott's home life never sounded great to me. I mean, the guy hunts rats in his kitchen with a baseball bat and took out his uncle's eye with a meatball. There isn't a ton of Dott at first, but it comes in. People have been asking me to write a Dott multi-chapter for a while, since I keep doing one-shots, and I just finshed my Victorious story, so why not? It's not going to be super long - Ten chapters, maybe. The title, of course, comes from the movie ****_It's a Wonderful_**** Life.**

Try being a screw up.

Try living in a house where your parents like your brothers better than you, and tell you this at every opportunity.

Try being endlessly compared to your siblings.

Try being me.

My parents tell me all the time I wasn't wanted, and, for that matter, I'm still not wanted. My older brothers, Robbie and Shayne, are perfect, according to them. Black hair, bright blue eyes, not a freckle in sight. They're on the honor roll, the student council, the football team. They volunteer at the homeless shelter, the old person home (or nursing home, I don't care), the animal shelter, any other shelter you can think of.

And me?

They wanted a girl.

A girl with a regular hair color.

Pappy actually went searched around trying to figure out where the freckles and the orange hair came from. Apparently, my great great great great great uncle looked like me, and my family has been having a ball with that information. My great great great great great uncle murdered someone. According to them, I'll be just like him.

I'm constantly called a mistake. A screw up. A blip in family history who everyone will forget about until someone wants to know where their kid's hair color came from. They'll say, "Oh, it's from my great great great great great great great Uncle Scott. He amounted to nothing!"

It was a regular morning. My brothers were eating homemade blueberry pancakes. "Did you idiots save me any?" I asked coldly. I hate my brothers. Shayne shook his head. "You don't need any. Eat some corn flakes."

"You guys ate all the corn flakes yesterday!"

Yesterday I had half of a banana, the other half stolen by someone in my family. I don't know who. I ate half, left it on a plate for like 3 minutes to take a wazz, and when I came back, it was gone.

"So?" Robbie asked, raising an eyebrow.

And on that note, I punched Robbie in the face.

"MOM! SCOTT GAVE ROBBIE A BLACK EYE!" Shayne yelled.

They always liked each other more than me.

In the end, I was told to get out of my mom's sight and sent on my way to school 15 minutes early.

"Bye, Mother Dearest. Tell Shayney Poo and Robbie Boo to have a sparkling day," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

I guess it's sort of good I got shoved out of the house. It takes me a while to walk 3 miles to school.

I'll give you 5 guesses which Evers child didn't get a car for his sixteenth birthday.

If I had to pick a highlight of my day, it's school, even though I'm probably one of the only teens to say that. For a few hours, I can escape. At school, I have a few friends. A girlfriend. A n A minus average. Not an A plus, like Robbie and Shayne, but still good.

And because it's not A plus, I get hassled and told I'm gonna end up on the streets. Because no one has ever gotten a B and lived to tell the tale.

I might not seem like the college type, but I want to go to Harvard or Yale or Dartmouth or one of those other Ivy League places on a full scholarship. I'm going to show them all someday. I don't need them. I don't need anyone.

I finally got to school, and immediately Dawm ran up to me and kissed my cheek, which is weird. She's not into PDA. Well, neither am I. It's gross.

"What was that all about? And what is on my cheek now? You don't seem like the lipstick type, Wind Chime."

Dawn shrugged. "Your aura is black today. I thought you needed it. And it's Chapstick, not lipstick. They test makeup on animals, you know."

After giving me this long rant about, like, society and its flaws or something, she asked me, "So, when can I ever come to your house? You've been to mine."

"Never."

"Why not?"

Dawn was a good thing about my life. Everything in my house wasn't. They didn't mix.

"Because reasons."

(A flawless excuse. "The stars are not in position" works, too.)

It was all going fine until lunch. We had tests today, so the 10th graders' lunch period was moved to the 11th graders' lunch period, and we were all having lunch together.

My brothers are in 11th grade.

I sat at my regular table with Dawn, Trent, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Sam, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Owen, and this annoying girl named Courtney who only sits here because she's dating someone. I really don't care. I'm not friends with all of them, some are friends of friends, Cameron and Mike for example, but we all eat together every day.

"Scott, aren't those your brothers at the next table?" Trent asked. Everyone knows my brothers. The amazing Robbie and Shayne Evers, the stars of the football team. People are shocked when they learn we're related.

I scowled my trademark scowl. "Yeah."

Zoey's eyes widened. She only started sitting here recently, she's dating Mike or someone. "Robbie and Shayne are your brothers?"

I slammed my head loudly against the table, unfortunately getting the idiot jocks at the next table's attention.

"Look, it's Scottie Poo!"

My brothers, in a nutshell.

"They call you Scottie Poo?" Duncan laughed.

I was about to launch a spoonful of peas at him when suddenly, Robbie, Shayne, and their lackeys got up and came over to our table.

"It's our soulless, ginger, mistake of a brother!"

What is this, _South Park?_

I got up and reeled back my fist. "Hey, Shayne, you want a black eye so you can match Robbie? You are twins, after all."

I was about to punch him when Dawn grabbed my arm.

"For the love of-"

"Scott, violence never solves anything."

Robbie laughed. "I guess your little girlfriend isn't made up. I don't like her hair color, though. I think she'd look better a brunette." And with that, he dumped coffee on Dawn's head.

So I punched him in the face, and then went on to punch or kick anyone who laughed.

And _then_ I got suspended for 3 days.

That night, after a long day of being scolded by the pathetic losers I sadly call my parents, and being told how much better Robbie and Shayne were than me (even though I pointed out Robbie dumped coffee on Dawn's head), I made a wish.

"I wish I never was born..."

Whatever, it's not like anyone was listening.

**Did you like it? I think we all know what's coming next. Poor Scott! **

**Review for virtual cake!**

**BOOM!**


	2. Noah the Sarcastic Angel

**This chapter is dedicated to Guest and D0ll (I've actually never seen it's a Wonderful Life. I just know its about some idiot who wishes he was never born). Hey! YOU PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED AND FACORITE BUT DIDN'T REVIEW! I would appreciate it if you did review. It seriously makes day. This chapter is kind of a filler, but the next one's going to be better.**

I woke up to some creepo standing over my bed staring at me.

"Who the hell-"

"I'm Noah, your angel who wanted nothing more than to be assigned to someone else."

"Are you kidding? My angel? Look, I'm calling the cops." I reached over for my cell phone on the nightstand when this freak throws it at the wall!

"Seriously?"

"Look, you wished you never were born. So I made it happen!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, right."

"No, seriously!"

"Whatever," I said, hopping out of bed. The weirdo apparently named Noah disappeared. I wondered if I just dreamed him or something.

I went down to breakfast, only to see Robbie and Shayne sitting with Pappy at the table.

Except...it couldn't be Robbie and Shayne.

They were weaker looking, and quiet. And eating regular old corn flakes while pappy read the paper. They seemed almost like Cameron.

I just stated at then a while, wondering if they were going to notice me or what.

"Weird, huh?"

I jumped about a foot. That creepy Noah kid was back!

"Okay, what the heck's up with Robbie and Shayne?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"There was a flight," Noah took a big breath, indicating this was a long story, "that your family was going to take when you were 2, but they overbooked, and you guys got bumped."

"So what?" How the heck does a flight we didn't take 14 years ago going to make any difference?

"Well, because you were never born, there were enough seats because there was one less person, and your family stayed on. The plane crashed, there were only, like, 20 survivors, and your mom died."

Wow...it's so strange and slightly amazing to learn someone else is alive only because if you.

"So why are Robbie and Shayne like THAT?" I asked, pointing to the new, nerdy versions of them.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Must I tell you everything? Your mom got them into sports, but since she died, they never did."

I created my own enemies!

"What about Dawn and all of them?" This is starting to be a really weird dream. It HAD to be a dream.

"Well...Dawn...you aren't going to like this."

"Tell me."

"You aren't going to like it, I told you!"

"Tell me!"

"Well..."

I ignored him, because this loser isn't giving me any information. I noticed that there was only 1 car, instead of 4. And whichever idiot's it was, they left the keys in engine.

My family in a nutshell.

I got in and drove so fast, I'm surprised the street didn't smoke.

I pulled up in a parking space, and then I saw her.

Oh. My. God.

What the hell happened to Dawn?


	3. Impostor Dawn

**Hello, darlings! Woah, 17 REVIEWS fir the last chapter! A lot of you asked for more length and details, so I tried to be more descriptive and this is the longest chapter yet (not including the author's notes, it's 1,432 words!) that's longer than most of my chapters for most things! This chapter is dedicated to D0ll, k99, briannajewels, Death Sender, SamiGoil, sOMEBODYsTRANGE, 18Madison81, tdroti scott's BFF (epic username lol), animallover99, Sorrowxdarkness, NerdyBlonde99, Tailim, Anxious, TheChazzet33, and the 2 Guests. Seriously, you guys rock. - Deceive the Rainbow (who constantly misspells her own pen name.)**

I was having déjà vu. Staring at Dawn was exactly like with the new Robbie and Shayne.

While the girl I was staring at was technically Dawn...it wasn't.

My Dawn wasn't there. My Dawn who I had come to know and love. My Dawn who I called Moonbeam, Dreamcatcher, Fairy Princess, Wind Chime, and a ton of other nicknames.

No. Just no.

My Dawn and this imposter had only 2 similarities - they both were pale, and they both had big, teal eyes.

But Imposter Dawn's skin looked chalky and sickly, while My Dawn's always radiated health.

The real Dawn's eyes always had a sparkle in them, were always clear and innocent. Nothing to hide.

Imposter Dawn's (who I am nick naming ID) eyes were shifty, and narrowed, rapidly glancing back and forth.

Kind of like mine.

Oh god.

Dawn's hair had always been so true to her personality. It was light layers of woven starlight and sunshine, matching her exactly. ID's hair was dark brown, obviously dyed, and cut short all choppy, like she'd went at it herself with like, nail scissors or something.

She was dressed in dark brown and black, oversized to an extreme. The strange thing was, ID seemed a lot of thinner than already very tiny Real Dawn. Everything was angular, all lines and points. There were literally hallows under her cheekbones, which, by the way, looked like they were about to break through her skin in an attempt at escape.

Most people would never believe I cared or remembered so much about a single person, but I knew Dawn.

And ID simply was not Dawn.

"What happened to her?" I said, horrified, an emotion I don't have much experience with.

Look, here's that "Angel" Noah. He's following me around; it's getting stalkerish.

Like Twitter.

"You can't figure this one out for yourself?" Noah asked, face-palming.

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to earn your wings or some crap like that? You're not getting them any time soon, as far as I'm concerned." I had watched enough Christmas movies and things, and angels are always after SOMETHING, usually wings.

"No; where the heck did you get that idea?" Noah asked, muttering something about "stupid humans".

"Then why are you trying to help?"

"It's a long story."

"Whatever. Back to Dawn. What happened to her?"

"Back when you met Dawn in middle school was when everyone started making fun of her for being...Dawn," Noah began, "But you defended her so everyone stopped, or they learned to accept her Dawn-ness. Since you were never born, Dawn gets bullied every day. She's depressed."

Well, I feel like a jerk.

I always thought Dawn would be better off without me. She didn't need me - I never really showed her much I appreciated and loved her, and yet she stayed with me.

I usually forgot about how I'd protected her from idiots all through middle school until they either gave up or tried to see what I saw.

"You need to see the woods," Noah said suddenly.

"Why?" I snapped. I hated the freaky woods across the street from my school. First of all, it was totally out of place, considering it was surrounded by shopping centers, and second of all, it always felt like night in there.

"Just go."

I drove over behind the school, but where the woods was, there was a Weight Watchers.

"What the heck?"

"2 summers ago they were going to cut the woods down, and build this, but Dawn started a protest, and she got over 5,000 signatures."

I vaguely remembered that.

"So?"

"She doesn't care about wild life. So she never had a protest, and they cut it down."

This dream was starting to seem all too real.

"There's more..." Noah said.

Noah is really irritating.

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, we're back at school, in Dawn's home room, which is across the hall from mine.

I glared at Noah. "You could teleport us, but you made me steal a car?"

"I didn't make you steal a car. That was just you, being you."

I shrugged.

"So, why are we here?

"Dawn's cutting class."

"WHAT?" I shouted. I thought everyone would turn to see what random weirdo was screaming, but they didn't even glance in my direction.

Dawn gave me a ten minute lecture once when I cut class. It didn't make sense that she would do it.

"What's your problem?" Noah asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Dawn would never cut class. She's not a huge idiot. Where is she?"

Noah did that teleporting-thingy, which is still weird, and suddenly we're in a small, isolated area near school, sort of behind it. And there's Dawn, standing there, with that same shifty look in her face that, frankly, doesn't belong there.

I was about to ask Noah why she was standing here - I know for a fact she hates it because it's almost completely cut off from civilization by trees. I was pretty surprised the trees were still here, seeing as they cut down a huge forest, but these are on school property, so maybe that's why.

I stopped myself when this guy walked over.

He didn't look like Dawn's type, but hey, she's dating me. Who knows what her type is? He had a grey jacket that was really long for some reason, and dark, greasy hair slicked flat to his head with who knows how much hair gel.

He seemed kind of like a '50's greaser, just without a leather jacket. which makes no sense. I mean, this is the 21st century. Get with the program.

I saw them talking, but couldn't hear a word they said.

"What are they saying?" I asked. I can't read lips. Never could, and never will.

"I don't know. We're like, 20 yards away. I don't have supersonic hearing, you know," Noah said with a roll of his eyes.

I watched them for a while.

Did he just push her?

He did! He just knocked her to the ground!

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed.

You can't hurt Dawn, whether it's the real Dawn or this imposter. You better not, if you want to live.

"That's her boyfriend, Leon."

"What the heck kind of boyfriend pushes their girlfriend hard enough for her to fall down?" ID was already weirdly skinny; she looked like she might break if the wind blew too hard.

Oh my god. He just slapped her.

"WHY IS HE HITTING HER?"

"You thought YOU were a bad boyfriend - Leon makes you look like a romantic."

I walked over to them with the intention to slap Leon until he saw stars, but when I did, my hand went right through him.

"What am I, a ghost?" I asked myself.

"Not really," Noah said, suddenly beside me, and scaring me.

This. Can. Not. Be. Real.

This is officially no longer a dream; it's a full fledged nightmare.

I closed my eyes, counted to ten, and hoped I would wake up in my small bedroom that has ugly, green, peeling paint. I've never liked my room, but at this point, I would love nothing more than to see it. I'd love to see my mom and Pappy and heck, I'd even love to see obnoxious old Shayne and Robbie.

I would hug them all, which is extremely unlike me, but who cares?

I would run to school like a maniac, making sure to loop around to see that freaky old woods, and then, I'd go see Moonbeam.

Dawn would have her old blond hair, her wide, innocent eyes, her cute personality, her sweet, soprano voice.

I'd kiss her on the cheek - no, the lips.

She might be a little wacky, but she's mine. I don't even think Leon existed in real life. I don't know where he came from, but he better go back there. He wouldn't be able to hurt my Moonbeam

It would be great.

However, when I opened my eyes, I was still in the clearing, with Noah staring at me like I was a weirdo, and that Leon jerk was screaming at Dawn. I couldn't hear him, but I could tell he was.

I couldn't stand watching this any longer. "Can we see someone else?" I asked icily, glaring at Noah even though it wasn't his fault.

"Sure, let's go see Mike."

Now that makes no sense.

"How could I affect Mike in any way? We aren't even friends and I haven't said two words to the guy."

"You would be surprised."

**Originally, Dawn was just depressed, but somebody asked if I was going make her abused, and I just had to. Why am** **I so mean to Dawn? I don't know. First I'm mean to Scott, now Dawn, and next, possibly Mike.**

**I have issues, apparently.**

**Reviews = cake.**

**Thank you so much to my friend Porkchop (obviously not his real name) for accidentally providing inspiration through text message!**


	4. Mike Read the Rugrats Theory

**Hello, chaps! Sorry it took so long to get this out. It's pretty short, just a filler :(. But on the bright side, you get to see what happened to Mike! This chapter is dedicated to the beautiful, wonderful, epic, awesome reviewers: play for Keeps, MyNameIsAwkward, k99, animallover99, Bowserboy129, oystercloud18, Guest, . .xX, Smiles1998, Kaykay8tink, AtkatsukiFreak31, 18Madison81, Jj, and sOMEBODYsTRANGE! **

Noah snapped his fingers, and we were suddenly in a plain white hallway, lined with plain, white, unmarked doors.

"Where are we?" I asked loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls.

Noah glanced up from a random book that came out if nowhere. "Hmm? Oh, a mental institution."

My eyes widened. "What? Why?"

How could I, of all people, land someone in a wacky shack?

"Like I know. This is YOUR life, after all. I was given a 500 word paper - that had incorrect grammar, I might add - about you and your life, which I skimmed. What do you think happened?" Noah said, not bothering to look up from his book this time.

"He read the Rugrats theory," I said sarcastically.

Noah raised an eyebrow but didn't ask.

"Okay, so your mom is friends with Zoey's mom, right?" Noah started.

"Um, no," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Well, yeah, she is. They met in college, and your mom convinced her family not to move away from here, and -"

I interrupted. "Did Zoey die or somethin'?"

"Nooo...she just...went missing..."

I was pretty much bowled over, but I played it cool. "How?"

"She moved to a bad neighborhood, for her mom's job. No one knows what happened, she just went out with her friends and never came home."

I didn't say anything. Seriously? My mom's dead, Dawn's abused, Mike's in a mental hospital for reasons unknown, and Zoey's missing. Wooh flipping hoo.

Noah teleported us into Mike's room.

He was sitting completely alone, with nothing else in the room at all, just yelling in different voices.

"What the hell's his problem?" I asked.

"After Zoey went missing, his multiple personalities took over."

"Multiple personalities?"

Noah nodded.

I watched Mike for a little while in silence.

"When I was a boy, you could buy all the pop you wanted for -," he started in a old man voice.

"NO ONE CARES, oldie!" he interrupted himself in a New Jersey accent.

It went on and on like that, his regular voice barely coming through and when it did, it just told the others to stop.

He was shaking and twitching.

"What? What the hell? Why is there nothing in here?!" I said, shocked.

"So his personalities can't murder him."

I was, for once in my life, speechless.

"Can we see someone else?" I pleaded.

Noah rolled his eyes. "It said in your file that you don't beg. For anything."

"Well, I'm sorry that I have no desire to watch Mike have a mental breakdown because of me!" I yelled.

"Fine, fine. How about we go see what happened to Zoey?"

"I thought she was missing."

"She is. I know where she is, though."


	5. Zoey Gone Wild

**I officially cannot believe the success of this story. Not everybody can get ****45 ****reviews on 4 chapters. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm grateful beyond anything you could ever imagine. My epically wonderful reviewers are: Vatala Darkmist, Guest (****_Total Drama Randomness _****was accidentally deleted by me and I re-uploaded it today, and then fanfiction deleted it…),Ms blue skies, Smiles1998, Bg, MyNameIsAwkward, Rannny, animallover95, 18Maidson81, play for Keeps, sOMEBODYsTRANGE, and Ashclaw10. Props to those of you who picked up on the Rugrats theory reference! Creepypasta is now blocked on my computer….Anyway, there is a twist that I don't know if it happened in the movie, like I said before, I've never seen it.**

I rolled my eyes. "If you know where she is, why don't you help the police or somethin'?" I asked.

"I'm not her angel! _You _were the one who wished to be never born – this is all your fault," Noah defended himself.

"Can we see her now? Or do I have to steal another car?"

Noah teleported us to a….shed?

The room was cold, the air inside had a bite to it. The walls were wood, the windows were cracked, covered with bars and a towel. It was downright disgusting, too, dirt everywhere and bugs all over the place.

Most notably, in the middle of the room, Zoey was screaming like a banshee, banging her fists on the floor and walls. Her usually neat hair was tangled and matted like a net. Her clothes were tattered, ripped, and dirty – I felt a twinge of guilt, because I had clothes just like that at home; I just didn't wear them.

"What the hell is THIS?" I growled. There is no way, NO WAY, that I could've caused this.

"This is where Zoey has been living since she got kidnapped 7 months ago by Buddha Pizzaro."

I would've laughed in another situation. The guy's name is Buddha? He doesn't sound intimidating at all. "Buddha? That's his real name?"

"Yeah, his parents were Buddhists."

I couldn't believe this. He obviously was doing something to her – she was acting like this girl Izzy in my science class.

"Can you, um, FIX IT or something? You're an angel!" I said angrily.

"Nope," Noah replied, popping the 'p' infuriatingly. "But you can."

Does Noah _ever _fully explain anything?"

"Yeah, I get it now," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm going to let you become alive again. But, there's a catch. You have to live in _this _dimension, and find a way to make everything better, even by a little bit."

Oh, sure. Sure. I can single-handedly make Dawn happy and stop being abused, my mom magically alive again, the forest grow back, break Mike out of the wacky shack, and rescue Zoey from this shed thing. Totally.

"THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE!"

Noah glared at me. "Don't yell at me. I don't make the rules; I just enforce them. All you have to do is make Dawn happy for a little while, get Robbie and Shayne into sports, find a way to help the planet or something, help Mike have a little breakthrough type thing, and give the police a tip on where Zoey is," he said, like that was simple.

"I don't KNOW where Zoey is!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in air.

"Here, I'll make this one easy. Tell the cops you saw a red-headed girl who looks like Zoey in the backyard at 128 Villa Avenue, in Toronto," Noah said, handing me a piece of paper with the address scrawled on it.

"Okay?" I really don't know how I'm supposed to do any of that….but it's so I can get my life back.

Suddenly, I was in front of the school. "Go," Noah said, pointing at the door. "You're a new student, go to the main office."

He faded out, and I walked to the office. It was strange because I knew everyone, but no one knew me. I pushed open the door marked OFFICE and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello!" the secretary called, her voice too bright and cheery. "Are you the new student? Scott Evers?" she asked, pulling out some papers. I nodded, leaning lazily against the desk. "Here's your schedule and a map of the school," she handed me 2 pieces of vibrantly colored paper. Another kid, one I didn't recognize, walked in then, so the secretary started dealing with him. I shrugged and walked out the door.

My schedule was the same as mine in the regular universe, so at least SOMETHING was familiar. I walked around in circles around the school, staring intensely at the map, pretending to be lost. If I was really new, I wouldn't be able to find my Geometry class that fast. I scowled at the fact that I still had Geometry first. I hate math.

After 10 minutes of wandering around aimlessly, I finally went to the right classroom, and knocked on the door.

Mr. Hanley, the teacher, opened it. "You're Scott Evers? The new student?" he asked. _No, I'm Lady Gaga, _I thought, but nodded.

"Class!" Mr. Hanley yelled. Everyone sort of looked over, not entirely interested in what he had to say. "This is our new student, Scott," I walked into the room, still scowling. If they didn't know me, I'm not going to let them think I'm some softy.

"Where are you from, Scott?" Mr. Hanley asked.

Oh, crap. Where _am _I from? I've lived here since I was 3.

"Mississippi," I said quickly, thinking of the first state off the top of my head. "Definitely. Mississippi."

Everyone gave me a weird look, but didn't say anything. "You can sit…next to Dawn. Dawn, raise your hand!" Mr. Hanley called. I actually DID sit next to Dawn in, so I guess I get to sit there in this universe, too. I thought she was cutting class, but that was in home room, so she must have actually come to Geometry.

Dawn raised her hand slowly, and I noticed that instead of sitting near the front, she was in the last row, by herself.

I walked down the aisle slowly, dragging my feet. I didn't want to see Dawn, not in this overly-thin, depressed way.

I slid into the seat, not paying attention to anything the teacher was saying, concentrating on Dawn. Halfway through class, she glanced over at me, staring at me intensely.

"What are you looking at me for?"I asked. I recognized that stare. It's when…she's reading someone's aura.

Her eyes widened quickly ,as if she just noticed what she was doing. "N-nothing," she replied in her high, pretty voice. I guess some things never change.

Dawn spent the rest of class doodling dark things in her notebook, like giant flies and a burning building. She actually drew a burning building. It was seriously creeping me out.

I'm going to get my life back, not just for me, but for Dawn.


	6. FLASHBACKS!

**Pip pip, cheerio, and all that rot! YAY NEW CHAPTER FINALLY. I wrote half, sort and sort of backed myself into a corner where I didn't know how to write the other half, but I did today so CLAPS FOR ME. On another note, I started school since the last update! I already have a ton of homework, it's the second week of school, and I'm not even in high school yet. Dear lord. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the wonderfully amazing reviewers: A-chan TheGreat, NerdyBlonde99, XxSullen. Lifty. GirlxX, play for Keeps, Lowland Warrior, Jane, Vatala Darkmist, animallover95, Smiles1998, walleye26, and Ashclaw10! It's on my bucket list to have a perfect stranger call something I wrote be called 'amazing' or 'brilliant' and you guys helped me do that! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

My next class is Italian, which I've always hated and would be a class I would've slept in a few years ago.

_Flash back (to age 10)_

_It was my birthday. "Happy birthday, Scotty!" Pappy said enthusiastically as mom brought out the cake. There were ten candles on it and the frosting was blue, my favorite color. My entire family sang happy birthday to me, and I got to cut the cake. After we ate the cake, my Grandma handed me a small white box. I stared at it curiously. "Thanks?" _

_Everyone laughed. "Open it, Scott," Mom said._

_I pulled off the top and there was this cool little cell phone in it, with a keyboard._

_"Thanks!" I said. I pulled the phone out. It was also blue and had a camera._

_I gave everyone, including Robbie and Shayne, a hug._

_Life was good._

_(To age 13)_

_"Scott!" mom called up the stairs at me. "Whaaaaaaat," I whined, not glancing up from my phone, the same phone I'd gotten 3 years earlier. It was pretty beaten up and there was a crack in the screen. Mom stormed into my room. "You're getting an F in Spanish!" I rolled my eyes. "So?" I happened to occasionally sleep in Spanish. Sue me._

_She glared at me. "Your brothers never get F's in anything."_

_"Yay for them," I said sarcastically._

_Mom grabbed my phone. "You're grounded for a week."_

_I'd never actually been grounded. I was always a little babied since I was a toddler and everyone apparently thought my hair and freckles were _adorable. _Plus, I never did anything particularly bad._

_Mom turned off my light._

_"Go to bed."_

_"It's only seven o'clock!"_

_"I don't care!" she said as she slammed the door._

_And so it began._

_(To age 15)_

_"SCOTT! YOU SLAPPED YOUR ENGLISH TEACHER?!" Pappy yelled. I rolled my eyes. She'd had it comin'._

_"She called me white trash," I stated simply. You apparently can't look like me and not be white trash, according to Mrs. Monroe._

_"Why did she call you white trash?" Mom asked, fuming. I couldn't tell if she was mad at me, or my teacher. Probably still me._

_"I got a C- on my book report."_

_"YOU GOT A C- ON YOUR BOOK REPORT?!"_

_"Yep."_

_They told me to wait here while they decided my punishment. It would probably be that I was grounded for 2 weeks and I had to apologize to my teacher._

_Sure enough, I was right._

_"You used to be such a good kid, what happened?" Mom asked._

_I didn't answer. They walked away._

_I know what happened._

_You stopped paying attention to me._

_If I have to break rules to get attention, so be it._

They didn't always hate me. It developed over time. Well, I'm so sorry you didn't get the perfect daughter to complete your perfect family.

A last year I worked really hard to get my grades back up, and I did, but the damage had been done.

Anyway, I have no friends or Dawn in this class, so it bored me to death. Luckily, it was the last class of the day. I guess teleporting takes time.

I was early, so I just sat in a random seat and listened to the idiotic banter of the people sitting in front of me. They hadn't really changed much.

"You like the movie _How the Grinch Stole Christmas?_" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"It's like, soooo creepy!" Lindsey said.

"Not the remake, the old one!" Bridgette defended herself.

"It was such a rip off. I thought this was going to be an instructional video! There should be a time machine in there!" Duncan said, laughing, and Courtney smacked him.

"That's abuse, you know," he said to her.

HOW AM I IN CLASS WITH THESE PEOPLE? I ain't a genius, but gosh. I'm going to slap someone if they don't shut up soon.

The teacher, Mrs. Govanetti, walked in. I hate her. She's such a jerk.

She introduced me to the class, I used the Mississippi thing again, and it was like a rerun until she asked me if I knew any Italians.

"Um…_Sto morendo di fame."_

"I'm starving to death?"

"Yeah."

After that point, I stopped listening. I can already speak 3 languages – English, kind of Spanish, and Pig Latin. So who the hell cares about Italian?

Finally, the stupid school day ended. Seriously, I just want to help some people and get my flippin life back.

But some idiot must make that more difficult by keying my stolen car.

As I walked closer, angry that this moron thought they could key my car, whether or not they knew it was mine. Or maybe it isn't mine. Whatever.

As I got closer, I realized who it was that was keying the car.

Only one person would have overly small, bony, and sickly pale hands but wear a huge black sweatshirt.

Imposter Dawn.

Then again, maybe she doesn't go by Dawn. For all I know, she calls herself "Raven" or something.

So I took a different approach.

"Hey, you! What're you doing to my car?" I yelled, raising my eyebrows.

Dawn looked over at me, her eyes wide. "T-this is your car?" she stuttered.

She seriously looks scared.

"Yeah," I said in a quieter voice, trying not to scare her more than she already was. She didn't answer. "What's your name?"

She looked around quickly. "Rae."

Rae. That was Dawn's middle name. I guess she decided to change her name to go with her disturbing new image.

I noticed that she _did _sort of look how she usually did. Her eyes seemed unnaturally big because of how skinny she was, but they were still _her _eyes. They have seemed clouded over, but they were still her weird, unique, tealish color.

"So. Why are you keying my car?" As much as I wanted to tone down my huge personality for the sake of Da- er, _Rae, _I wasn't supposed to already know her.

"I-I thought it was somebody else's…my friend's! A-as a prank! I'm s-so sorry," Dawn said, biting her lip nervously.

I lifted my hand up to inspect the damage, and Dawn, like, jumped back.

"What?"

"Oh, n-nothing."

This was going to be harder than I thought.

**Aw, writing that flashback sequence almost made me cry. I have never had to go through anything like that and most likely never will, but…it's so sad! Anyway, there's going to be a character I bet nobody will expect making an appearance in the next chapter! LIKE IT? TELL ME! SUGGESTIONS? IF YOU HAVE A GOOD ONE I MIGHT USE IT. FLAMES? I GUESS I ACCEPT THOSE TOO.**

**SO HOP TO IT.**


	7. JOCKS ARE SCARY

**HI EVERYBODY! This chapter is dedicated to the beautiful, wonderful, brilliant reviewers: Bloodraven81, Moonbeam 107 (aww, I GOT THE WARM FUZZIES FROM YOUR REVIEW!), play for keeps (I would be like, YOU B*TCH!), Smiles1998, and AToxicLullaby. I love you people! By the way, did you ever notice I always say "Robbie and Shayne" and never "Shayne and Robbie"? Ha, probably not.**

** Disclaimer: I'm not even Canadian.**

I was driving in the direction of my house when it hit me.

Maybe I don't live in my house anymore. I hadn't seen Robbie or Shayne around.

I drove slowly down the road when I caught sight of them. They were trudging down the road near our house.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Hey, Robbie! Shayne!" I called out the window. They glanced at the car. When they noticed the car and me, their faces lit up.

I have to say, it was nice to have my brothers excited to see me for once.

"Scott! I we thought someone stole the car!" Robbie said excitedly.

They opened the doors and hopped in.

Well, might as well just be blunt here.

"Have you guys ever thought about playing sports?"

"No. Jocks are…scary," Shayne replied.

Ha.

…They're kidding. They have to be. I quickly looked at them. They looked dead serious.

"You…guys…could…be…jocks," I said, fake smiling. They seriously had been pushing me around because they _were _jocks, and now they were supposedly scared. I know this is another universe, but this is just crazy.

They laughed for a minute, but then stopped short.

"You're serious?" Robbie asked.

I wanted to facepalm.

"Yep."

"Scott, the jocks _hate _us."

This is beyond irritating.

"What about at like, the rec center?"

"Why do you suddenly care about us playing sports. You HATE sports," Shayne pointed out.

Some things never change.

"You guys remind me of the sports type."

I pulled into the driveway. They hopped out of the car. I hung back, picking up my things slowly. I wondered if Pappy liked me here.

By the time I got out of the car, Robbie and Shayne were already inside. They had left the door open for me, which is something they never did for me in the real universe. At least non-jock Robbie and Shayne were nice.

"Thanks for waiting for me, guys," I said sarcastically as I stepped inside. I can't suddenly be Nice Scott, it's out of character.

I heard a slow thudding coming down the stairs, which was obviously Pappy. I've never heard ANYBODY come down a flight a stairs that slow other than Pappy.

"Shayne? Scott? Robbie?" his voice boomed down the stairs.

Wow. I got included in there. I was second, too.

"Yeah, Pappy!" Robbie called back.

He finally trudged into sight. He crossed the room and gave Robbie and Shayne both a hug – nothing new there. I leaned against the counter, bored, watching them. I almost flinched when he started to walk towards me.

He gave _me _a hug.

I haven't gotten a hug from _anyone _in at least 3 years other than Dawn.

For a minute I _almost _forgot about Crazy Mike, Rae-Dawn, and Kidnapped Zoey.

No one else acted like it was anything special; fathers hugged their sons all the time. But it was important to ME.

"So, Pappy, do you think Robbie and Shayne should play sports?"

He looked like I'd just told him the world was flat after all.

"Since when do you care about sports?"

_Since a magical angel insisted I had to make Robbie and Shayne play sports, _I thought, but shrugged.

"He said we should play sports because we seem like the 'sports type'," Shayne said, using air quotes.

There's the obnoxious idiot I know and hate.

"Well, it wouldn't exactly be a bad idea – your mother loved sports," Pappy said.

"The jocks are annoying," Robbie said.

Yep. They _are._

"But, don't you think it would be cool to be a jock?" Shayne seemed to be warming up to idea.

"No!" Robbie argued.

"But you _like _basketball!" Shayne said.

"Okay, maybe it'd be nice to play basketball."

"There's a basketball team at the rec center," Pappy said.

They agreed to go to the rec center next Saturday to try out for the team.

"Would you want to play sports, too, Scott?" Pappy asked.

"No, I hate sports."

**Song Inspiration for this chapter:**

**_One Normal Night _****– The Addams Family Musical**

**_You Can't Stop the Beat – _****Hairspray**

**_Defying Gravity – _****Wicked**

**_Popular – _****Wicked**

**_Seasons of Love – _****RENT**

**_A Little More Homework – _****13**

**_Purpose – _****Avenue Q**

**_The Wizard and I – _****Wicked**

**_Happy/Sad – _****The Addams Family Musical**

**_Anything You Can Do – _****Annie Get Your Gun**

**_Seize the Day – _****Newsies**

**_On My Own – _****Les Miserables **

**_How To Succeed – _****How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying**

**Yep, I love the showtunes.**

**REVIEW!**

**FOR THE CHILDREN!**

**I KNOW THE CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT THE NEXT SHALL BE LONGER.**

***And possibly have some dott :D***


	8. Where the Old Schoolhouse USED to be

**Hello, darlings! SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG WAIT! This chapter is dedicated to: Koopa Kid for Sure (Thank you so much!), Smiles 1998, play for keeps, A-bookworm-named-Steph (Definitely ****_The Wizard and I_****!) and sOMEBODYsTRANGE! I noticed that the reviews are kind of going down, but as long as there are people reading, I'll write. BUT LE QUESTION IS: Can we get to six reviews for this chapter? I can't help it; I just tend to write faster if I feel like there are people waiting on me.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a homeless, hobo cat who plays the glockenspiel for money.**

I wondered if I was a step closer to getting out of this twisted universe or what. Noah hadn't been around.

However, since I had time to kill and I wouldn't see Dawn until tomorrow.

"Hey…Pappy…Where's the police station?" I asked, attempting to seem innocent. In the real dimension or whatever the hell this was, the conversation would've gone something along these lines:

"Why do _you _want to go to the police station? If you broke the law, I ain't bailin' you out, boy."

I would've scowled.

Instead Pappy said "Why do you want to go to the police station?"

And for the second time today, I had no idea how to answer.

"I-I found a…cell phone! Yeah, a cell phone! And I want to….ya know…put it in lost and found," I said, not-so-smoothly.

For whatever reason, Pappy gave me the directions, eyeing me suspiciously.

However, I was just going to have to wing it, because Pappy has lived here since he was a kid and all his directions were like, "Then you swing a left at were the old schoolhouse _used _to be."

THANK YOU FOR THE **VERY **CLEAR DIRECTIONS.

I drove around in circles for about 20 minutes. It couldn't be that hard to find the police station, there were only about 1,000 people living here.

Sure enough, a large sign declaring the police station was outside a building. I parked the (my?) truck outside of it and went inside.

There was a woman sitting at a desk. She glared at me, like just because I was a teenager I had automatically done something wrong.

See? I try to do _one _nice thing in my life, and I'm already getting people on my case.

Whatever, if that lady was trying to intimidate me, she failed.

I stalked up to the desk.

"Didn't a girl named Zoey Mulaney go missing in this town?" I asked, trying ot seem innocent.

The lady gave me a dirty look, as if _I'd _been part of her going missing somehow. Okay, maybe it is my fault because I wished I was never born. It's not like she knows that.

"Yes…do you have any information that could help the police?" she added as an afterthought, like there was NO possible way THAT could happen.

This lady had officially succeeded in pissing me off.

"Yeah. I was drivin' around Toronto earlier, and I thought I saw a girl who looked exactly like her."

I had the secretary's attention now.

"Alright, I'll get Officer Kevin and you can tell him what you saw…wait here," she said, quickly running into a hallway and returning about a minute later. "His office is 3 doors down on the left side, you can go in." She was still glaring at me, even though I HADN'T DONE ANYTHING.

I ambled into Officer Kevin's office and there was this huge guy sitting at a desk in there. He wasn't fat, but he was at least 6'5 if not taller.

"Sit, sit," he said. I sat in the chair across from him; it was extremely small and uncomfortable.

"So you think you've seen Miss Mulaney? Where did you see her? Do you have an address?"

I nodded, trying to remember where Noah told me she was. "It was…a house in the 120's, like 123 or 124 on Villa Avenue in Toronto," I said.

I had definitely caught Officer Kevin's attention now. "Did you say _124 Villa Avenue in Toronto?" _he asked, like I'd just unlocked all the secrets of the world.

I gave him a look, before saying "Yeah."

Out of nowhere he suddenly flew off the handle, yelling "Jay! Michael! Emmett! Come here!"

3 other police officers walked in with unimpressed looks on their faces.

"WHAT, Kevin? Last time you called me in here, you wanted coffee," one said.

"No, no! This is different. This kid says he saw Zoey Mulaney at _124 Villa Avenue!" _Officer Kevin said.

They all looked shocked.

"What?! What's so special about some stupid address?" I interrupted, no matter how rude it might have come across as.

"A man on parole, Buddha Pizzaro, lives there. He kidnapped 3 women on 3 different occasions and kept them all there for up to 5 years. He killed one, too, Sheila Clemente. Anyway, he was out on parole, but police check his house monthly. How could he be keeping her there without anyone seeing her?" another officer answered.

I had to think fast. There was no possible way I could know she was in the shed…

"I saw her in the yard, near the shed. She looked…messy," I concluded.

"We'll investigate. Thank you for the information," Officer Kevin said.

And with that, he shooed me out of the office.

They shut the door, but I heard someone inside say "No one ever bothered to look in his backyard? Really?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

In such a small town, word spread quickly around school that Zoey's case was reopened or some crap because an "anonymous source" tipped off the police.

The whole morning was just people whispering things about it. You'd never imagine the whole school would care about a girl who went missing in the 8th grade.

Some people were excited because they thought Mike might come back to school. As annoying as _I _thought Mike was, he was apparently more popular than I'd thought.

Whatever.

At lunch, I decided to hunt down Dawn, or Rae, or whatever she was calling herself. The teachers called her Dawn, but everyone else called her "Rae" during the rare times she came up in conversation.

She was sitting by herself, at a lunch table, picking at a sandwich.

I decided to sit with her. I plunked down my tray (I was amazed there was _actually _some money in my account. Usually I had to bring lunch that I packed myself or starve. If there was anything good about this universe, it was the fact that my family actually like me) and sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, her eyes widening nervously.

"Sitting," I replied, biting into my sandwich.

"I-I think you should leave," she stuttered.

I gave her a sideways glance. "Why?"

"Because….just because! Go, please!" she said, suddenly louder.

"No. There's nowhere else to sit. And I'm new. Be nice. You already keyed my car, remember?" I said. She seemed to be ignoring me, rapidly looking around the room.

We sat in silence for a minute, I trying to eat, and Dawn glancing worriedly around the room, which was getting really scary.

Suddenly something hit my face.

I looked at the table.

A cucumber slice.

Dawn had just thrown a cucumber slice at me.

If it had been anyone other than fragile Imposter Rae-Dawn, I probably would've reacted differently, but I didn't.

"What was that for?" I asked, staring at the cucumber.

"I-I thought if I threw something at you, you'd get annoyed and leave," she said.

"Yeah, no. I'm staying, live with it," I said.

"And why's that?" said a cold voice from behind me.

I turned around, and sure enough, there was Leon.

"There's nowhere else to sit," I stated back icily.

He glared at me and literally pushed me off my seat.

I see he doesn't limit his violence to Dawn.

I stood up and pushed him right back, making him fall on the floor.

He stared up at me in disbelief, then kicked me in the leg, hard.

No matter how much it hurts, you have to act like it didn't. If there was anything that I learned from years of Robbie and Shayne torturing me, it was that.

He seemed to only get angrier that I wasn't responding.

Dawn was looking on in horror.

Leon stood up, and I noticed he had a few inches on me.

He punched me right in the face.

At little leg kicking I can stand.

But this crazy, sadistic, psychopath punching me in the face?

No way.

**YAY LONGER THAN USUAL CHAPTER! Not by much, but by like 200 words! And that makes a difference!**

**If the whole police station part is unrealistic, I apologize. I have never been to a police station and had to imagine what it would've been like.**

**REVIEW, for me, please? I worked hard on this one!**

**Love and paper lanterns,**

**See You Next Thursday**


	9. FAMILY REUNION!

**HI EVERYBODY! *crowd weakly choruses "Hi Doctor Nick"* First of all, I love you guys. I asked for 6 reviews, and I got TEN! That's amazing. So, this chapter is dedicated to the wonderful, beautiful, brilliant reviewers: Moonbeam107, Mathb, Scott's fangirl, Coco793, AkatsukiFreak31, play for Keeps, Smiles1998, fandggf3026, tdroti scott's Bff, and kawaiiKlutz. Your reviews make me smile so much. Can we get 5+ again for this chapter? LET'S SEE! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Total Drama, but I DO own Robbie, Shayne, Officer Kevin, Principle Liekabus, Leon, Victor, Frankie, and anyone else you don't recognize! BE JEALOUS!**

A few kids were watching with wide eyes. Understandable. Nothing interesting like _this_ ever happens here.

Leon glared at me, his beady black eyes narrowed.

Without hesitation, I punched him right in the nose. The sound that resulted sounded like a combination of somebody stepping on a bag of chip and a water balloon exploding.

Leon instantly threw his hand over his nose. It was bleeding, and was bent at a weird angle.

"_Did you just break my nose?"_ Leon asked, deadly calm.

"Yeah. And what're _you _going to do about it?" I shot back.

Leon attempted to punch me back, but because he was holding his nose in one hand and only had one arm, he missed.

I laughed at his failed attempt.

Everyone was whispering in a hushed voice, mostly because no one knew who Leon was, which makes no sense. He must cut class all the time or be such an idiot he has to take classes by himself.

"HEY! BOYS! SETTLE DOWN!" a teacher yelled, stomping up to us. "You're going to Principal Liekabaus's office!"

I had been to the principal's office about 100 times.

The teacher practically dragged us there and sat us in the chairs in front of the principal's desk.

Principle Liekabaus glared at us.

"Who are you?" she asked coldly.

"Leon Tally," Leon said in a bored voice.

"Since when do you go to this school?"

"For 3 years."

He better not have been torturing Dawn all those years, or he'll have a bigger problem than a broken nose.

She stared at him like he was lying and moved on to me.

"Name?"

"Scott Evers. I just started school here yesterday."

"And you already got in a fight?"

I shrugged.

"Detention, for both of you, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, you idiot," Leon said.

"On Monday, and an extra day for _you,_ Mr. Tally!" the principal said, glaring fiercely.

The bell rang.

"Mr. Evers, you go to class, and Mr. Tally, you go to the nurse," she said, waving us out the door.

We walked down the hallway in icy silence.

I stopped at my Global Studies class, walked inside, and slammed the door.

"You're late," the teacher said, and the class stared at me like I murdered their best friend or something.

"So?"

"_What_ did you say?"

"So?"

"Detention!"

Dear lord.

**FOLLOWYOURDREAMSFOLLOWYOURDR EAMSFOLLOWYOURDREAMS**

I crossed the parking lot, still fuming about Leon and all the detentions. Hopefully, I would be out of this place by Monday. Seriously, who designed this twisted universe, Tim Burton?

I waited outside the car for Shayne and Robbie. If they didn't come in ten minutes, I was leaving.

But, sure enough, they came up to the car.

"We heard you punched some dude," Robbie said.

"Yeah, so?"

"You've never been the….violent type," Shayne answered.

Since when?

Suddenly, my phone rang. I had a different phone here and had no idea how to change the ringtone, so it dinged repeatedly – annoyingly.

I didn't recognize the number but it looked vaguely familiar, so I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"This is the police station. Are you Scott Evers?" the voice answered.

Well, what the hell, why are the police calling me?

"Yeah…"

"You were the boy who told the police about the possible whereabout of Zoey Mulaney, the missing girl from this town?"

Oh.

"Yeah."

"She's been found; we just thought you'd like to know. Her family wants you to come to the hospital to thank you."

"Really?" I asked, alarmed that had been found so quickly.

"What?! What happened?" Robbie asked.

The secretary or whatever told me they were at Rosemont Hospital and gave me directions.

I thanked her and hung up.

"What happened?" Robbie asked again.

"I told the police I thought I saw that Zoey girl around this house and it turned out to be the home of a convicted kidnapper and murderer and they found her. They want me to come to the hospital because her family wants to thank me," I said.

"_You _were the phone who told the police where she was?!" Shayne said.

"That's why you wanted to go to the police station!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go."

**LOVEISALLYOUNEEDLOVEISALLYOU NEEDLOVEISALLYOUNEED**

"What room is Zoey Mulaney in?" I asked the guy at the desk in the hospital.

"Room 213," he said, not even glancing up.

We walked in silence to the room.

We stopped in front of a door that read 213.

I knocked.

A man with dark hair opened it and looked at us.

"Are you…Scott?"

I nodded. "These are my brothers, I brought them," I said, not caring if he minded.

He broke into a grin and opened the door, allowing us to step in.

A woman who I guess is Zoey's mom was in there, looking almost exactly like Zoey, right down to her red hair. 2 little boys were in there as well, but they didn't really look like her.

"You're Scott?" Zoey's mom asked.

I nodded.

She ran over and hugged me.

A lot of hugging goes on over here, apparently.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe they found her!"

The two boys glanced at me.

"These are my sons and Zoey's brothers, Victor and Frankie," she said, pointing at them.

The older one, Victor I guess, waved slightly.

Zoey's mom moved again, and Zoey was in the hospital bed.

She looked exceptionally better, cleaned up and hair combed. She had various bruises and cuts, but she smiled, despite that.

"Thank you, so much," she said, in a weird, hoarse voice.

We stayed there for about half an hour and left.

"That was nice, seeing her whole family back together," Shayne said.

_Two down, two to go._

**I really liked this chapter! I'm sorry for the flipping TWO WEEK WAIT, but luckily, it's a good chapter (I think.)**

**REVIEWS = I LOVE YOU.**

**Love and scrapbooks,**

**See You Next Thursday**


	10. Slenderman?

**Pip pip, cheerio, and all that rot! I love you guys! I asked, once again, for 5+ reviews, and I got ELEVEN! I think that'll be my goal for each chapter, 5+. Don't worry though, I don't hold chapters hostage, I hate when people do that! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to: joriholic73 (Who told me what it sounds like when you break someone's nose. There's your credit, bro!), redpony, Bloodraven81, B3sty play for Keeps (I had a lot of weird names for the Principle, the runner up being Shiznit, I almost used that one!), Eclipse Angel, YoruLuvsU (I have to say, that was my favorite compliment I got on the story! I know a lot of people don't like Scott, at all), Rose Kagalimes, Smiles1998, tdroti scott's Bff, Moonbeam107, and mathb! LOVE YOU PEOPLES! **

**Disclaimer: Meh.**

"Why are you going to a rehab center?" Shayne asked as I dropped him and Robbie at the house.

Because a demented angel told me to?

"Because last night, I woke up and heard some rustling, so I turned on the light, and I saw Slenderman wearing a dress and makeup, and he burst into tears and told me that he does this every night because he wants to feel pretty."

It's kind of scary I could pull that story out of my hat so fast.

They nodded slowly and backed away.

I drove around to the rehab place and asked for Mike, lying that I was his 3rd cousin to get in.

The nurse led me to that same room, but told me not to disturb him much.

There was Mike, still twitching and talking in all these different voices.

"Mike?" I asked.

He ignored me.

"Mike!" I said louder.

The old man voice noticed me. "Eh? Speak up, sonny!"

"Mike! They found Zoey!" I said loudly.

"Who?" the New Jersey voice answered.

Mike's real voice broke through. "Zoey?"

"Yeah."

"Who's she, some teenybopper?" the old man voice asked.

"No! She's Mike's…girlfriend?" I wasn't exactly sure what was up with them

As much as I tried, these stupid personalities kept getting it the way.

Mike banged his head repeatedly against the floor.

"You're gonna get a headache, mate!" he yelled in an Australian accent.

"You _are _a headache!" Mike yelled in his regular voice.

I'm seriously screwed.

I was there for ten minutes, watching Mike.

There was nothing I could do.

"Giving up _already?" _Asked a voice, sounding bored

I turned around to see Noah.

"You're obnoxious," I said, glaring.

"And you're going to be stuck here if you don't do something about this."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Nope."

I clenched my fists angrily.

Noah stayed in the room for at least 5 minutes, not doing anything, before disappearing.

And people say _I'm _a jerk.

"MIKE. ZOEY IS SAFE. THEY FOUND HER. TELL YOUR PERSONALITIES TO CAN IT!" I yelled.

"Zoey's safe?!"Mike's regular voice asked.

_"YES!"'_

Then it got….weird.

Mike started to shake uncontrollably and then started to…punch himself.

"_STOP! WHAT THE HELL?!" _I screamed.

He yelled and screamed and smacked himself for like, 11 minutes! He wasn't even saying real words!

Then he just…stopped.

He sat motionless for a minute.

Then he stood up shakily, moving his limbs curiously.

"I…I won!" his regular voice yelled.

"Won what?" I asked.

"I beat my personalities! I won!"

I didn't see how smacking himself meant he beat his personalities, but whatever. It meant I just had Dawn left…

And then I was out of here to stay.

Mike cocked his head.

"Who are you?"

Crap.

"I'm nobody," I said, departing without a look back.

Why bother to explain?

_Three down, one to go._

**I know, it's so short. But at least it's a chapter. Either the next chapter or the one after that is last. Hang in there, we're almost there! Anyway, have any of you guys seen****_ Paranormal Activity 3_****? I'm scared of ghosts (I watched too much Syfy at a young age XD) and I get scared really easily by scary movies (LOL, except not ****_Scream_****, I love that one!), but I wasn't scared at all…I'm missing something.**

**Anyway, love and cupcakes to all!**

**Huzzah!**


	11. The Hexaflexagon

"Daw- er, Rae?" I asked.

It was the next morning. I was so close to getting my life back that I could taste it, but I still had to get through to Dawn. Today she was wearing her usually giant sweatshirt, although this one was blue and said The New York Nicks on it.

Dawn looked up from bench. She had been staring intently at the sign next to it that read _In Loving Memory of Lenora Zint, amazing teacher, mother, and friend. _I was pretty sure that this bench and its sign didn't exist normally. Oh, great, another person dead.

"I knew her," she said suddenly.

"Wha- you did?" That was completely random.

Dawn suddenly glanced around. "I said that out loud?"

"Uh, _yeah._"

"Oh. Never mind," she said quickly.

"Okay…." I sat on the bench. "Anyways, who was that jerk who punched me in the face?"

Dawn toyed with a leaf. "That was Leon…don't call him a jerk."

"Why not? He thinks he owns a dumb cafeteria chair, and last time I checked, this was a free country."

"Because," she whispered.

I had a backup plan. I pulled out my hexaflexagon and started playing with it, hopefully catching her attention. She'd always liked it back in the regular universe. It was a paper hexagon that can be flexed to show different colors. It was math-related, and as much as I hated math,it was pretty cool.

She stared at it for a minute. "What's that?"

"A hexaflexagon. It's a paper hexagon that you can flex and it has six different colors. I numbered 'em, see?" I showed her it, and flipped the green 3 to a blue 5. She watched with mild, grim interest for while.

"Why did 3 just go to 6, I thought it went to 5?"

"I don't know. It will only go one way now. I guess it's the same three, but in a different…state."

"Have you got a pen?"

I dug through my backpack quickly. This was the only somewhat normal conversation I'd had with her since I got here. I handed her a pen.

She took the pen and the hexaflexagon and drew a star in the middle of the 3 hexagon and then sat back as if that explained everything.

"Flex it."

I gave her a look but did it. When I got to 3, it wasn't a star anymore. It was on the edges and in three parts.

"It worked," she marveled. "I'm almost always wrong."

"No you're not," I insisted hotly.

She shook her head.

Before I could argue, Leon strutted up.

"_You?_" he asked me with a disgusted look.

"Me," I answered, just to annoy him.

"Why are you always following my girlfriend around? Get out of here!"

I glared fiercely at him. "Because you smack her," I said bluntly.

Leon's face turned red with anger. "No. I. Don't!" he said choppily, almost sputtering with fury. I laughed. I don't mind liars, I know for a fact that I'm a huge one myself, but at least I'm not beating girls.

"Yeah, you do, I've seen it. Now, scurry, go jump off a cliff or somethin', I don't care," I said, waving my hand in a "shoo" motion.

Leon balled his fists. I chuckled again.

"Violent, are we?"

"LEON TALLY!" a teacher suddenly yelled from across the parking lot. "You weren't at detention this morning, or yesterday night!" she yelled angrily. Damn, he gets a lot of detention. "Come with me, young man," and she pointed at the school.

Leon gave me a dirty look and went with the teacher.

Dawn and I sat in silence for a moment.

"T-thank you. N-no one's ever stood up for me…" she trailed off.

"So was I right?"

"About?"

"Ya know…him hittin' you."

Dawn sighed slowly. "Sometimes…he does…."

"Is that why you wear the giant sweatshirt?"

She shook her head. "No…I wear it to hide this, it's just not something I want most people to seem but you seem different, almost like I knew you before…" she trailed off again, and pulled up her left sleeve.

A cast.

A big cast with a green covering.

"_He _did this?" I sputtered.

Dawn nodded slowly. "It's really nothing, it's almost healed."

"HE BROKE YOUR ARM! That _isn't_ nothing! You seriously need to see the police or something about this!"

Dawn's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, it's fine, really!"

"If you won't then I will." I meant it, too. I was going to the police all the time lately.

"You _can't," _she insisted.

"I'd like to see you stop me," I replied.

"Why do you even care? No one does, nor has. It doesn't matter."

"I care because it's wrong for someone to let themselves get hurt!"

I snatched my cell phone out of my backpack. I dialed the police station's number. Dawn looked on, her expression a mix of horror and defeat.

The phone rang a couple times. "Can I talk to them?" Dawn asked.

I nodded and handed her the phone.

She walked around the side of the building. I followed and listened in. I had to make sure she didn't tell them it was a wrong number or something.

I caught parts of the conversation.

"My boyfriend, Leon – " she said, and then quieted down a little so I couldn't hear the rest.

Then I heard the squiggle you hear when someone else talks.

"My arm is broken, and I have a few bruises –"

Squiggle.

"34 Birch Street, in Musoka – "

Squiggle.

"A-alright. Thank you."

I ran back to the bench and sat down like I'd been there the whole time. Dawn rounded the corner and handed me the phone.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"They're going to open an investigation," she said quietly.

I grinned. "That's great!"

"No, it isn't, Leon said he'd kill my whole family if I told anyone," she said.

"Well, when he's found guilty, which he obviously will be, then he'll be in jail and he can't hurt anyone."

Dawn sighed, and the bell for first period rang. Then, suddenly, a small smile appeared on her lips.

"You really think he'll get put in jail?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "I _know_ so."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week later, as I predicted, Leon went to juvie.

That was the day that Dawn really and actually smiled.

"He's really gone," she said in disbelief.

For her, this meant that she was free.

For me, it meant something else entirely.

That night, sure enough, Noah showed up in my room.

He looked shocked.

"You _actually _did it."

I smirked. "Did you really think I was going to give up?"

"Well, you don't exactly have the greatest "hard-working" track record."

I rolled my eyes.

"Does this mean…"

"Yep."

I looked around. "I don't think anything changed."

Noah rolled his eyes. "It'll change in the morning. Go to bed."

"Alright…does this mean you're leaving? Good. Go away, don't come back," I said.

"Good riddance," Noah said, chuckling and fading away.

I went to bed immediately.

When I woke up, everything would be normal again.

Thank god.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was shining through the window when I woke up.

I still didn't trust that everything was back to normal. It hadn't actually felt like anything had changed. Then again, I hadn't felt it change in the first place.

I snatched my phone off the dresser. According to it, the date was March 2.

The past two weeks had never happened.

I stepped hesitantly out of my room and down the stairs.

A figure dashed by. "Sorry, Scott! We already ate all the French toast! I think there's like, a quarter box of Raisin Bran left! Was it you or Robbie who was allergic to raisins? Ah, who cares, whatever!" Shayne yelled from the other room.

I ran into the kitchen.

Regular, old, obnoxious Robbie and Shayne were sitting at the kitchen table, wolfing down breakfast.

Regular old Pappy was reading the newspaper.

And Mom was alive.

That's a step up.

Robbie raised his eyebrows. "What's with the dumb grin on your face?"

"Shut up."

I didn't bother to eat breakfast and went straight to school.

I noticed things I'd never noticed before on the way there.

My neighbor, Mr. Patterson, who is one of the meanest people I know, apparently has a birdfeeder.

This one yellow house has a brick driveway.

There's an apple tree a few blocks before school.

When I arrived at school, I quickly looked around. Nope, no bench and sign. Whoever Lenora Zint is, she apparently has lived to see another day.

I noticed a tall, skinny kid walking up to school, too, whose name I didn't know, but he strongly resembled Leon.

I quickly ran around to the other side of the school.

The creepy old woods was there.

As I other students showed up, I saw Mike walk by with Zoey, both completely normal and smiling.

"Scott!" yelled a voice.

And there was Dawn.

Regular, smiling, blonde-haired Dawn.

"Look! I finally figured out how to make that hexaflexagon thing, this rabbit helped me!" she showed me her hexaflexagon, flexing it rapidly.

"It's great," I said.

She studied me for a minute.

"Your aura is bright purplish-red. Are you really happy about something?"

"I'm just having a good day."

"It's almost spring, and the sky is blue, and the birds are starting to come back! It's wonderful, isn't it?" Dawn gushed.

"It is," I agreed.

And she's right.

It really is.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

_"You are not just here to fill space or to be a background character in someone else's movie. Consider this: nothing would be the same if you did not exist. Every place you have ever been and everyone you have ever spoken to would be different without you. We are all connected, and we are all affected by the decisions and even the existence of those around us." – Unknown_

**That quote is perfect, isn't it?**

**This story was supposed to be a short, quick story that took me a month or two to write. Ha, ha…..no. However, I really think my writing has improved since the beginning. And I think it's just perfect that this story is finished just in time for Thanksgiving. It really shows that life is wonderful and that there are so many things to be thankful for. **

**Now, the dedications. This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers, every single one who ever reviewed:**

**Mathb**

**Gummygirl**

**Malzi21**

**Play for Keeps**

**Jch1000**

**Smiles1998**

**Redpony**

**Tdroti scott's Bff**

**Moonbeam107**

**PocahontasandTotalDrama4ever **

**Joriholic73**

**Bloodraven81**

**Crack A Smile**

**YoruLuvsU**

**Rose Kagalimes**

**Scott's fangirl**

**Coco793**

**AkatsukiFreak31**

**Fandggf3026**

**kawaiiKlutz**

**A-Bookworm-Named-Steph**

**sOMEBODYsTRANGE**

**AToxicLullaby**

**A-chanTheGreat**

**NerdyBlonde99**

**XxSullen. Lifty. GirlxX**

**Lowland Warrior**

**Jane**

**Vatala Darkmist**

**Animallover95**

**Walleye26**

**Ashclaw10**

**Ms. Blue skies**

**Bg**

**MyNameIsAwkward**

**Rannny**

**18Madison81**

**OysterCloud-FaithBreaker**

**Jj**

**Kaykay18tink**

**K99**

**Bowserboy129**

**BriBrilovestaki**

**Death Sender**

**D0ll**

**SamiGoil**

**Sorrowxdarkness**

**Tailim**

**Anxious**

**TheChazzet33**

**And ****_all _****the Guests!**

**Now, I'm gonna celebrate with some buttered toast and gravy!**

**Love and crabcakes,**

**See You Next Thursday**


End file.
